1. Field
Circuit devices and the manufacture and structure of circuit devices.
2. Background
Increased performance in circuit devices on a substrate (e.g., integrated circuit (IC) transistors, resistors, capacitors, etc. on a semiconductor (e.g., silicon) substrate) is typically a major factor considered during design, manufacture, and operation of those devices. For example, during design and manufacture or forming of metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor devices, such as those used in a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), it is often desired to increase movement of electrons in N-type MOS device (n-MOS) channels and to increase movement of positive charged holes in P-type MOS device (p-MOS) channels. A key parameter in assessing device performance is the current delivered at a given design voltage. This parameter is commonly referred to as transistor drive current or saturation current (IDsat). Drive current is affected by factors that include the transistor's channel mobility and external resistance.
Channel mobility refers to the mobility of carriers (i.e. holes and electrons) in the transistor's channel region. Increased carrier mobility translates directly into increased drive current at a given design voltage and gate length. Carrier mobility can be increased by straining the channel region's silicon lattice. For p-MOS devices, carrier mobility (i.e. hole mobility) is enhanced by generating a compressive strain in the transistor's channel region. For n-MOS devices, carrier mobility (i.e. electron mobility) is enhanced by generating a tensile strain in the transistor's channel region.
Drive current is also influenced by other factors that include: (1) the resistances associated with the ohmic contacts (metal to semiconductor and semiconductor to metal), (2) the resistance within the source/drain region itself, (3) the resistance of the region between the channel region and the source/drain regions (i.e. the tip region), and (4) the interface resistance due to impurity (carbon, nitrogen, oxygen) contamination at the location of the initial substrate-epi-layer interface. The sum of these resistances is commonly referred to as the external resistance.
Conventional tip (also commonly called source drain extensions) region fabrication is done by dopant implantation prior to fabricating the gate spacer dielectric layers. The location of the dopants is concentrated near the top surface of the substrate. This narrow band of dopants leads to high spreading resistance, and limits the current flow from channel to salicide contact. In state of the art replacement source-drain architectures, the shape of the recess is better, but is still not fully optimized with respect to spreading resistance.